


I might be hoping about this, oh what a sin

by onvavoir



Series: From Eden [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Sam Wilson, M/M, Nightmares, Past Bucky/Steve/Sam, Rough Sex, Strength Kink, Thick Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onvavoir/pseuds/onvavoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place a few days after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7585642">No tired sighs, no rolling eyes, no irony</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	I might be hoping about this, oh what a sin

Bucky wakes to the sound of whimpering. For a second he thinks it's coming from his own mouth-- he's woken himself up that way before. But it doesn't stop. It ebbs and flows. The sound of nightmares. He gets out of bed and pads down the hall. It's coming from Sam's room. He hesitates. Sam says something incoherent, sleep talk, but his voice is tight with fear. Bucky opens the door and slips into his room. He sits down next to Sam on the bed and tries to wake him as gently as he can.

"Sam, wake up."

Sam jerks awake, and the terror in his eyes is like a knife in Bucky's gut. He hopes the nightmare wasn't about him. He knows they sometimes are, and if Sam is a little skittish around him the next day, he can't really blame him. He half-expects Sam to bolt from his bed, but he doesn't. He looks up at Bucky and actually seems relieved to see him. All the same, Bucky hesitates, biting his lip. Then he leans in and scoops Sam up to pull him close. Sam doesn't struggle or push against him. He pulls himself into a ball in Bucky's arms with his face pressed against Bucky's chest. It takes a second for the dampness there to register. Bucky frowns and pulls him closer. It seems disingenous to say _you're okay_ , because none of them are okay, not really, not ever.

"I know," Bucky murmurs, because that at least is true. "I know, I've got you…"

He holds Sam close until he's reasonably certain that the wetness on his shirt isn't tears anymore. He looks down at Sam, still curled up tight, drooling a little in his sleep, and realises, not for the first time, what it means that Sam's fallen asleep in his arms. He didn't pull himself together and tell Bucky he was fine, or push him away, or-- maybe most importantly-- look scared of him. Bucky smiles a little.

Bucky realises he's fallen asleep when he wakes up in the dark with Sam still cocooned in his arms. He blinks and rubs his eyes. The digital clock on Sam's bedside table says 3:51. A little too early to say _fuck it_ and get up, and anyway, he doesn't want to wake Sam. He stretches his legs and tries to make himself a little more comfortable. He shifts into more of a prone position, as much movement as he dares, and freezes as Sam stirs. He makes a quiet little noise and then burrows his face deeper into Bucky's shoulder. Bucky bites his lip, hard. He knows exactly how Sam would respond if he said that was the most adorable thing he's ever seen, which is why he plans to tell Sam just that at the earliest possible moment.

At some point later in the night, he's faintly aware of Sam getting out of bed to use the bathroom, then coming right back to his arms. He pushes his face back into Bucky's shoulder, and Bucky pulls him close. It feels nice. Safe.

Steve's alarm goes off at five, and both of them wake. Bucky has no idea what to say, so he opts for silence. Sam doesn't say anything either, and for a second Bucky thinks he's gone right back to sleep. But his breathing is different. Bucky looks down. Sam's got his eyes closed, still huddled up against him. Maybe he's hoping Bucky will get up before him and save him the embarrassment? The thought stings a little, but he can't entirely blame Sam. He lifts his bionic arm and pulls back so that he can roll off the bed. Sam's arm snakes around his waist and holds him right where he is. He smiles. He lets his arm down again and pulls Sam a little closer.

Through the door he can hear Steve moving around, making breakfast, then the percussion of the door shutting and the deadbolt locking. Steve going for his morning walkies. He'll be back in about half an hour, unless he picks up coffee while he's out, and he'd damn well better, if he knows what's good for him. Bucky picks up Sam's phone off the nightstand and texts Steve precisely that.

"What did you just do," Sam asks, his voice a little muffled.

"Just texted Steve to make sure he brings home some goddamn coffee. Look if you want."

He puts the phone down. Sam doesn't move. He heaves a sigh and then noses at Bucky's neck and shoulder. Bucky's face warms a little, but he's resolved to be good. He keeps his hands in neutral places-- inasmuch as cuddling someone is in any way neutral-- and closes his eyes. Sam's lips press against his neck. He opens his eyes but doesn't move. Not until it happens again, and Sam is kissing his neck up to his jaw, does Bucky lower his chin and meet Sam's mouth with his own.

They both have morning breath, but if Sam doesn't mind then neither does Bucky. Sam's hand on his back moves back and forth, rucks up the hem of his tank top, then flattens on the small of his back. There's nothing inherently sexual about it, but all the same, Bucky moves his hips away from Sam a fraction of an inch.

Sam's tongue touches his lower lip. Bucky sucks in a slow breath. Sam catches his lower lip between his teeth, just a little, insistent, and Bucky opens his mouth to let it in. Sam pulls him closer, right up against him, and there's no way he doesn't feel Bucky's hard-on. Sam's knee moves in between his thighs, and when Sam rolls his hips against Bucky, the erection in his shorts is unmistakeable.

Bucky's in no hurry. He's happy to let Sam take the lead. He catches Bucky's lip in his teeth and gives it a little tug, drawing a low sound from Bucky's throat. Sam's hand moves down to his ass, and Bucky smiles against his mouth. Sam rolls his hips again and kisses him harder. It's as if he's impatient, and maybe he is. They've got thirty minutes tops before Steve comes back, although he's not sure Sam's even worried about that. They did fuck right in front of him-- in his bed-- so it's not as if he could be surprised. Bucky chuckles a little at the thought.

"What," Sam murmurs, kissing down the line of his jaw.

"Just thinking about the other night. Did we really do that?"

Sam pauses.

"You mean did we fuck in front of Steve in his own bed? Yes, that is a thing that happened. God, the look on his face."

Sam snickers and goes back to kissing Bucky's neck, now open-mouthed, wet. It's distracting, which he's pretty sure is the point. It makes him wonder what else Sam's mouth is capable of.

"You wanna fuck?" Bucky asks.

"God, you're so romantic," Sam snorts.

"Bite me, you dick. I thought _communication_ was a good thing in this century."

He can feel Sam's grin at his jaw. A second later, Sam nips at his neck, and Bucky loses the will to bicker with him. Bucky rocks his hips against him again and lets his head loll back on the pillow while Sam climbs on top of him.

"Wouldn't mind seeing you ride my dick again, I gotta say," Sam murmurs in between nipping and mouthing at Bucky's shoulder.

Now it's Bucky's turn to snort.

"Lazy bastard _nnhhh_ \--"

"Not my fault you look like a goddamn porn star doing it. Do you have any idea how many times I've jacked off to that?"

Bucky grins.

"About as many times as I've jerked off to the thought of coming all over you?"

Sam laughs a little.

"That's fair." He goes back to mouthing and sucking at Bucky's neck, probably leaving marks, but who the fuck is going to see them, apart from Steve. "You like that, huh? Like the thought of coming all over me? Maybe I'll roll over, let you come on my ass."

"Oh, jesus," Bucky breathes. "God, I want to, but not now."

"What _do_ you want then?"

Sam pulls away from him and sits back to pull off his shirt. Bucky's hands roam up his stomach and torso. Sam slaps them away, feigning outrage.

"What do _you_ want?" Bucky asks.

He lets his arms fall back, looks up at Sam with his best bedroom eyes. Sam sighs.

"Why is it _now_ is when you wanna be deferential?"

He rolls his eyes, and Bucky realises with a jerk that he's missed some kind of signal.

"What?"

"Ugh, never mind," Sam says, rolling off him to flop onto the bed.

"Well, now you're just being ridiculous," Bucky says.

He frowns in irritation. He wants to sulk, but he also wants to get laid. It's a dilemma. He's not sure why Sam's being so weird all of a sudden. Things were going fine, until. The realisation hits him a second later. _Oh_. He rolls over on top of Sam.

"Oof, you're heavy as fuck, you know that?"

Bucky glares at him.

"All right, fine."

He heaves himself up, off Sam, intending to go back to his own bedroom and jerk off in relative peace. Sam grabs him before he can get up.

"Hey-- just a joke! Didn't know you were all _sensitive_ about it."

"I'm not sensitive about it, I-- for god's sake."

He looks down at Sam in exasperation. Sam's eyeing him, down and up again.

"You're trying to provoke me," Bucky says.

"No, I'm not."

"Oh, so you just decided to be extra prickish today then, huh?"

" _Hey_." There's a painfully awkward pause. "You look good, you know."

"What?"

"With the…"

Sam makes a vague shape in the air with his hands. Bucky tilts his head like a curious puppy.

"With the what?"

"With more meat on your bones, jesus."

Sam rolls his eyes, and Bucky grins. He has gained a lot of mass lately, what with actually eating and all, but he hadn't considered whether anyone else would notice. Or approve. He leans down to kiss Sam again and grinds against him. He catches Sam's wrist in his bionic hand and holds it, testing his hypothesis. Sam's breath catches. Bucky lifts his head and looks down at him.

"So that's how it is," he murmurs.

"So that's how _what_ is?"

"This is what you want," he says, and he pins Sam's other wrist down.

The way Sam's eyes widen is gratifying, and so is the twitch of his dick against Bucky's thigh. He doesn't say anything, which is a dead giveaway where Sam is concerned. Bucky settles down on top of him, gives him a roll of his hips and keeps his mouth just a little too far away to kiss. He lets his breath skate over Sam's skin. His hands tighten around Sam's wrists, and Sam swallows hard.

"Nothing to say?" Bucky purrs. "No smartass remark?"

He nips at Sam's neck, and Sam releases a slow breath. He decides to give Sam a few of those marks back. He gets his teeth into Sam's skin, sucks hard at the join of neck and shoulder, and Sam trembles.

"'S what you want, isn't it," Bucky murmurs.

"What is?" Sam says, but the fight's gone out of his voice.

"This--" Bucky picks up his wrists and roughly shoves them back down at his side. "That's why you were trying to rile me up. You could've just asked."

"Man, fuck you."

"You coulda just said, _Bucky, I want you to hold me down and fuck me hard_."

"Well that's not what I wanted, is it?" Sam says, snippy.

Bucky sighs.

"Well you better tell me soon, before I jerk myself off and come all over you and then leave you lying here."

Sam's breath catches again.

"You wouldn't fucking dare."

"Try me, sweetheart. Just try me."

He goes back to mouthing and kissing Sam's neck and shoulders. Sam squirms a little, but he doesn't try to get up.

"I hate you."

"Liar." Bucky lowers his head to close his teeth around Sam's nipple and drinks in the gasp it gets him. "Tell me what you want, Sam."

"You're the worst," Sam mutters, shaking his head.

Bucky drops his voice to a whisper.

"Mmhmm. And yet, you wanna fuck me anyway. Must drive you nuts."

"No, _actually_ , I don't." Bucky blinks, caught off guard. Sam leans up to speak low in his ear. "I want _you_ to fuck _me_. Against the wall. Hard."

Bucky's stomach drops.

"Say it again," he whispers.

"I want you. To fuck me. Against the wall. _Hard_."

Bucky looks down at him. Sam's face wants to be defiant, the way his tone was, but it's a little difficult to manage with an aching hard-on. Bucky can sympathise. He pulls back, steps back off the bed and looks down at Sam. Who's still lying there like he's not quite sure what to do. Bucky sighs.

"What do I gotta do, carry you?"

Sam's jaw flexes, but he doesn't respond. Bucky cocks his head to one side again. He steps back towards the bed and grabs Sam's ankle with his metal arm. He yanks Sam downward, hard, and leans in over him. He slips his fingertips under the waistband of Sam's shorts and pulls them off. He reaches up to tug off his own tank top and then drops his pyjama pants. He bends over Sam again, his right hand bracing on the mattress. Sam lifts his head for a kiss. Bucky smiles at him, gets his left arm underneath Sam and scoops him up in one movement.

"Oh shit--"

He throws Sam over his shoulder, where he can feel Sam's dick pressing into his chest. He can't resist the urge to pat him on the ass. He carries Sam to the other side of the room and sets him down, pushes him back against the wall and crowds him. Sam's breathing gets heavier, his chin jutting out.

"You gonna fuck me dry or what?"

Bucky blinks. He frowns, grabs one of Sam's wrists and pins it against the wall by his head.

"Don't. Fucking. Move."

He wheels around and walks back towards the bed, rifles through the bedside table drawer for what he needs. He turns around. Sam's watching him, chest heaving. His arm hasn't moved. Bucky isn't prepared to find that as hot as he does. He gets back up close, leans over Sam and pushes his arm down.

"Hold this," he commands.

He puts the lube in Sam's hand, folds Sam's other fingers around the condom. He puts his hand between Sam's thighs and pushes his legs open a little. He kisses Sam again, hard, and gives Sam's cock a couple of slow strokes with his metal hand. He seems to like that. Bucky's baffled but not judging. Sam's eyes close. When they open again, the defiance or irritation or impatience is gone, supplanted by pure need. Bucky cradles the back of his head with the metal hand and kisses him again.

"I could turn you around," Bucky says, low. "Pull your ass back and make you hold yourself up while I fuck you."

Sam's breathing goes ragged.

"But that's not what you want. Is it?"

He gets his hands around Sam's ass and lifts him, sets him down with his thighs around Bucky's hips. He can feel Sam hook his ankles together behind him.

"This is what you want, isn't it…" he whispers.

"Fuck…" is all Sam has to say for himself.

Bucky pushes up against him, gets Sam's back flat against the wall and rocks against him. He takes the lube from Sam and slicks up the fingers of his right hand. He pitches the bottle over his shoulder. He leans in for another kiss and smears the lube across Sam's ass, his perineum. A couple of drops run down his wrist. Sam moans. Bucky closes his hand around his own cock and gives it a few good strokes. He doesn't really need to, but as predicted, Sam sucks in a deep breath. Bucky cants his hips and gets his dick underneath Sam, sliding along the cleft of his ass in a torturous slick rhythm. Sam's fingers dig into his shoulders, and he tightens his thighs around Bucky's waist.

" _Please_."

"You want me to make you scream?" Bucky whispers.

" _Jesus_ yes."

Bucky moves back just enough to let his cock spring back up.

"Put it on me."

One of Sam's hands relinquishes its death grip on Bucky's good shoulder. The other is clutching at his metal shoulder in a way that Bucky's pretty sure ought to hurt. Sam tears open the condom wrapper with his teeth and then rolls it down the length of Bucky's cock. He reaches under Sam to slip a finger into him, and Sam moans so loudly it surprises him. He makes it two, stretching and working Sam open while he kisses him hard. Sam whimpers into his mouth. Bucky adds a third finger, curls them back towards himself, crooks his wrist until Sam moans again. His fingers dig into Bucky's right shoulder hard enough to hurt. It'll have to do. He shifts Sam's weight on his hips and angles his hips to let the head of his cock press against Sam's ass.

"Ohhhh god, yes, do it, fucking do it," Sam moans.

Bucky does as he's told, if only because the way Sam sounds is winding him up tight. He takes it slow at first, inch by inch, until the resistance and tightness let up a little. He braces his metal arm against Sam's chest and holds him up against the wall. His other arm circles Sam's waist and holds his hips close as Bucky pulls back and then thrusts in again.

"Fuck!" Sam shouts.

"Okay?" Bucky asks.

"Mmmmmm, fuck yes, nnhh, Bucky, harder…"

Again Bucky does as he's told, driving into Sam's ass as he holds him up, watching as Sam loses it a little more with every thrust.

"Faster--"

He can't help but smile a little at Sam's bossiness, but Sam feels so good wrapped around him that he wouldn't dream of saying no. The sound of the front door opening-- Steve-- and Bucky's distracted just long enough to lose a little balance. He doesn't want to drop Sam, so he sinks down to his knees with Sam in his lap, still deep inside him. Bucky leans forward to kiss him, deep and slow. Now Sam can get a little leverage. He gets his hands to the floor and pushes his hips forward. Bucky closes his hand around Sam's cock and strokes it. Sam wants it faster, so Bucky gives it to him, faster and harder until Sam's moaning and arching his back. Maybe he ought to be embarrassed by the noise they're making, but he's never heard Sam sound like this. He snaps his hips hard against Sam's ass, again and again, until Sam's nearly screaming, and then he comes in hot spurts all over Bucky's chest and stomach, even his face. Bucky flicks his tongue out to catch a bit at the corner of his mouth.

He lets out a moan of his own, gives Sam a last desperate thrust as Sam's body tightens around his cock. He comes, hard. He has hold still for a moment, until the peak passes and he drops down, gasping. The radio in the kitchen comes on, loud, and both of them laugh.

"Well, we're done now!" Bucky says.

Sam throws his arms around his neck and kisses him hard, and Bucky feels his body tense up again. He pulls Sam close and shudders. Sam's thighs loosen their death grip on his waist, and Bucky lets his forehead rest against the wall.

"Jesus fucking christ," he breathes.

"No-- Samuel fucking Wilson."

Bucky laughs in between gasps. He kisses Sam's neck and twines their fingers together. Holds Sam's hands down and kisses him hard.

"Good?"

He can't help asking. Sam smiles against his mouth.

"Fuck yes," he murmurs. "Fuck. Baby, that was…"

Bucky presses a kiss to his jaw and pulls out. Sam groans and bites at his lip. He glances down at Bucky's spattered chest and laughs a little.

"Guess we got that part backwards, huh."

"Gimme a few minutes, we'll see about that."

For the first time in Bucky's recollection, Sam doesn't have anything to say.


End file.
